


Bitemarks and Chains

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has a plan to get what he wants from Shizuo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitemarks and Chains

Izaya Orihara, Information broker, had just gotten detailes on another job from the Awakusu Yakuza group, and then had decided to stop by Russia Sushi for some fatty tuna when Shizuo Heiwajima spotted him. Izaya always expected to run into Shizuo at some point whenever he was in the Ikebukuro district in Tokyo Japan , he just wishes it would be after he had already eaten the delicious sushi he loved so much, but he decided that maybe this wasn't so bad. “Shizu-Chan, can't you see all I want to do is just go eat at Russia Sushi? I'm doing nothing wrong,” he said. 

Shizuo grabbed the nearest sign, yanking it out of the ground. “You can't lie to me, you bean sprout flea bastard! Whenever you're around, shit happens and you say you're not involved in that crap!!” Shizuo said. He hurled the sign which Izaya, with his skills, easily dodged. 

“You seem to blame me for every single thing wrong with this city. I have a job and I certainly wouldn't have that much time on my hands. As much as I want, I can't do things to see what all of my lovely humans would do,” he said. 

“And you really think I'll believe a word you say,” Shizuo said, his eyes full of anger. 

“Does it hurt that much to try?” replied Izaya. 

Shizuo grabbed hold of a mailbox, throwing it in Izaya’s direction. He dodged, biting his lip, not from pain but from this certain feeling building up inside of him. Izaya took out a blade, throwing it at Shizuo, and continued to run. Shizuo chased off after him, not wanting to let his prey get away, determined to catch him. 

At that same time, Celty Sturluson arrived outside of Izaya Orihara’s apartment complex to collect payment for a job she had recently finished for him. She decided to wait for his return outside since he wasn't there to buzz her in. Plus she wasn't into breaking and entering and no one else was going to open the door for a headless woman. 

***

Izaya ran, he and Shizuo still at their little game of chase after forty-five minutes of running. Since the start of the chase, they'd made their way into The Shinjuku district. The feeling Izaya had started to have for a while was still there, a lot harder to ignore and even harder to hide. He was thankful Shizuo was too busy to notice at the time, as he was not ready for his plan to be in action just yet, but as he got near his apartment, he instead ran off down an ally by it, too busy to notice a certain dullahan who had seen them run out there. Izaya knew this ally lead to a dead end, but it was all a part of his plan, standing to face Shizuo as they got to the end. 

Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s arm, not even wondering why the smaller male seemed to not be wanting to fight him back as he did so. “Any last words, flea?” he said, ready to get it over with. But then he noticed the black shadow, seeming as if it was trying to break up their fight, as Celty stepped into view. 

“Oh, Celty! Here to get your pay, I assume” Izaya said, without seeming to care about their situation. 

Celty began to type. 

“Why don't you just let me go so I can beat the shit out of this damn flea?” Shizuo said, and Celty made a motion with her helmet as if she were shaking a head she didn't have. 

Izaya chuckled. “Oh, so does that mean you’re going to punish me, daddy?” he asked Shizuo with an innocent voice. 

Celty quickly erased, then typed on her phone, showing it to Izaya. [Will you please keep your weird fetishes to yourself? Because I get enough out of Shinra!!] 

Shizuo looked confused, but he quickly realized what was going on as he looked down towards Izaya’s crotch area. “Don't tell me this is turning you on, you damn flea?” 

Celty watched with the eyes she didn't have. 

“You have to have known I was a masochist. What other intelligent man like myself is going to let you throw large objects at them and risk death at your hands?" Izaya said. 

Celty began typing, making sure the two men saw the screen. [If you two are done trying to murder each other for now, I'll be leaving.] 

They both looked at her. She let them loose from her shadow and began to walk off. 

“Hey Celty, what are we supposed to do with..” 

Celty was gone, and Shizuo was left with Izaya, who was helpless at the moment. He knew he could easily kill him then, but his mind kept flashing to those words Izaya said mere moments ago, not paying attention as Izaya’s Hand slowly slide to his lower regions. He grabbed Izaya's arm when he did. Izaya looked like a child denied candy at a store. 

“Damn flea! Control yourself, will you!” He yelled. 

“Please, daddy..I want your cock,” he said, his face flushed. 

“What's with this 'daddy' business?” he asked, not really wanting to admit it was one of his kinks. 

“I'm an informant. It's a kink of yours, right?” Izaya asked. Shizuo froze. “Well, I also enjoy these types of things, but I am one who needs a daddy in my life.. and I think you will fill the position well, so.. Don't you want to punish me? All these things I've done: I’m sure I'm well over due for a good spanking, don't you think?” he asked. 

Shizuo just stared at him, saying nothing. 

“Don't you like the idea of me at your mercy, begging you for more pleasure.. more pain?” It was then that Shizuo slammed Izaya against the wall, his wrists held in one hand. “Is this a yes?” Izaya asked. 

Shizuo crushed their lips together for a long, rough kiss, breaking apart after a couple of moments. 

“We should take this to my apartment. You know where it is” he said, panting as Shizuo threw him over his shoulder and walked from the ally into Izaya’s apartment building. 

*** 

Izaya unlocked the door to his apartment, letting Shizuo inside before he entered and closed the door behind them. Izaya stared up at Shizuo with eyes full of lustful desire. Shizuo pulled Izaya into a kiss. His hand slowly moved lower until it grabbed Izaya’s clothed ass. Izaya let out a gasp as their kiss broke. “Bedroom,” he said. Shizuo let go of him and let him lead the way. 

He honestly should have expected it, but as Izaya opened the door to his bedroom, he couldn't help but be shocked. “You’re the first person I've ever let see this room. I've done things like this for work, but never in my bedroom,” said Izaya. In Izaya’s bedroom was a bunch of equipment used in a BDSM lifestyle, which by now Shizuo had realized Izaya was into. He had even just admitted to doing things like that for information. 

Izaya got close to Shizuo. “Daddy, I've been bad and I'm ready for my punishment,” he said.  
Shizuo started to pull Izaya’s clothing off of him. “First, let's get rid of these, shall we?” he said, pulling Izaya’s coat off. Izaya raised his arms so Shizuo could easily slide off his shirt, and then allowed him to take off his pants. Shizuo eyed the choice of underwear Izaya had on, both having already kicked off their shoes and taken off their socks. “Strawberry panties?” he asked, and Izaya blushed. 

“You like them, right? Arn't they cute?" Izaya asked. "I wore them today, special for you,” he said. 

Shizuo slipped a hand into the back of Izaya’s panty, rubbing his bare butt. “They're very cute. Even more so on you, and I think they'll look even better once I tan this cute little ass of yours” he said. 

Izaya’s eyes lit up. “Are you going to tan me good, daddy?” he asked, and Shizuo smirked.

“Oh, I'm planning on it,” he replied, giving Izaya’s butt a good squeeze, causing the raven-haired man to let out a moan. Shizuo led Izaya to a chair, sitting down before signaling Izaya to bend over it. He gave Shizuo the perfect position to spank the naughty Raven. 

Shizuo half wanted to find out why Izaya had wanted this in the first place with him; why just let himself get caught just to end up in this position together? And the other half was exited, turned on by Izaya’s words, listening to Izaya beg for him and feeling like he must act. He forgot the fact that earlier he was trying to kill him. 

Shizuo gripped both of Izaya's wrists with one hand, holding them behind the Raven's back, out of the way of his ass which was sticking up in the air thanks to the way he leaned over the chair to lie across Shizuo’s lap. It was then that Izaya decided to tease Shizuo a little. 

“Well go on then, Shizu-Chan,” he said, using the fake blonde's hated nickname. “This ass isn't going to spank itself," he said. Then he felt a hard slap across his ass. He bit his lip from pain but also held in a moan of pleasure. 

Shizuo Heiwajima was a man worthy of his title as the strongest man in Ikebukoro, and he was someone a masochist like Izaya had dreamed of. As the second slap made contact with the Raven's ass, Izaya couldn't help but let his cries of pleasure be heard. Shizuo smirked. “How many times have I told you to never call me by that girly nickname? Are you looking for me to punish you more?” Shizuo asked, followed by a third slap. Shizuo then decided to pull down the last bit of clothing that the Raven had on. He pulled the strawberry panties down around Izaya’s ankles, exposing the rest of Izaya’s ass, which was quite red already thanks to Shizuo’s few slaps and his strength. He didn't hesitate to slap the bare flesh, causing slightly more pain and pleasure for Izaya as the thin piece of clothing was no longer there to absorb even some of the shock. Izaya turned his head to face Shizuo, panting. “Please punish me more,” he said, letting out a small whimper when the slap finally came. 

Shizuo enjoyed the expressions on Izaya’s face with each slap. “Why are you getting this spanking?” he asked as he let down another slap. 

“Because I was being… a bad boy who likes to mess… with daddy and other people when I know I shouldn't,” Izaya said between slaps. 

“And why do you do that?” Shizuo asked, continuing to spank the Raven's bare butt. 

“Because I like to see…reactions.” Izaya panted and Shizuo began to rub Izaya’s red ass, ready to move on to something else as he had Izaya step out of the panty that he had around his ankles. 

“How about we move on to some more fun?” he said, and Izaya blushed. “Now why don't you get out some of your toys and bring them here; I'll decide what we use,” Shizuo said. 

Izaya simply nodded at the request and turned to go get some of his sex toys, but Shizuo grabbed his arm. “I believe you mean to say, 'yes daddy,'” he said, and let go of Izaya’s arm. 

“Yes daddy, I'm sorry daddy,” Izaya said as he went on to get the toys. He quickly returned with a box full. 

The first thing Shizuo picked up was some rope. “Get on the bed and sit up,” he said, tying Izaya’s hands behind his back, then he tied more rope around his chest before turning him over and using some around his crotch area. He then tied ropes on the top railing of the bed before binding Izaya’s thighs and ankles to them, making it to where Izaya’s ass was off the edge. “I like seeing you in this position, Izaya. It suites you,” Shizuo said, giving the Raven's butt a pat. 

He took out another item from the box: a cock ring. He put it on the Raven and took out some clamps, placing them on his nipples. Shizuo then took out one last item from the box: a ring gag, and hooked it up on the Raven's head. He stood back to get a good look at Izaya, licking his lips. “I'm going to make you want to scream in pleasure very soon, Izaya,” he said. He then took out a tube of lubricant, opening it and placing it at Izaya’s opening. He squeezed. Izaya shuddered a little at the feeling of the cold jelly entering him, then without warning, he felt a finger enter and he could only let out a moan. He continued to feel that one finger for a minute before Shizuo pushed a second finger into him, making scissoring motions inside of him and stretching him out. Shizuo made sure to pay attention to Izaya’s body. “It's alright. I'll have you feeling real good soon enough,” he said as he placed a kiss on the Raven's forehead. He continued to scissor him, adding a third finger as he finished stretching him out. Once he was done, taking out his fingers from Izaya’s hole, the Raven couldn't help but let out a whine from the loss of the feeling inside of him. 

“I'm half tempted to leave you like this for a while,” said Shizuo, causing Izaya to look a little panicked. “But you're lucky that I really don't want to wait very long.” he said. He stood up at the end of the bed, positioning himself, and thrust in. He paid close attention to the way Izaya made faces, since he could not talk through the ring gag. He began to thrust at a slow pace as he saw Izaya had become adjusted to his size. He picked up the pace, watching as Izaya began to look a little uncomfortable as the cock ring kept him from release. 

Izaya started to feel tighter around him. Shizuo kept up with his thrusts, listening to Izaya’s sweet moans of pleasure and pain. “You look so lewd, I wish you could just see yourself,” he said as he continued to thrust into the Raven's tight heat. Izaya moaned, swearing that if it were not for the gag he'd sound like the slut he knew he was. Shizuo desided to go a little faster, knowing a masochist like Izaya would enjoy such actions that he, with his inhuman strength, could do better than most humans. 

Shizuo could tell that Izaya needed his release soon, but had decided to keep him in this position just a little longer. Shizuo kept up his thrusting, keeping up the pace , knowing he soon would have his release. Shizuo kissed, licked and bit at Izaya’s skin, marking him, making him shutter. “You're mine,” he whispered into the Ravens ear, licking it and earning a whimper as a response. ”Hush now,” he said. “I'll let you have your release very soon." 

As Shizuo knew, he himself was reaching his limit. He unhooked the bounds on Izaya’s wrists and held him up by his hair, thrusting his cock into the Raven's mouth, throat fucking him, his cock going deep into Izaya’s throat. This action went on until Shizuo finally had his release, spewing his seed down the Raven's throat, forcing him to swallow. Shizuo unhooked the gag from Izaya’s mouth and Izaya moved his mouth a bit to adjust himself. “Thank you for giving me your sperm, daddy,” he said. 

“Do you want to cum?” Shizuo asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to here Izaya say it. 

Izaya, who had done this before, knew where Shizuo was going, and he was more than willing to beg for his own release. “Yes, daddy,” he said. 

Shizuo smirked. “Then You know what I want you to do, you little slut,” he said. 

Izaya looked Shizuo in the eyes, and began to beg. “Please, daddy, please. Let me cum. I need to cum. Please let me have my release? I promise I'll be a good boy for daddy,” he begged. 

“who are you, Izaya?” asked Shizuo. 

“I'm daddy’s little slut,” he said. Shizuo decided that Izaya had enough. He released the restraints on his cock and began to pump him. Izaya cried of pleasure as he finally had his release. Shizuo then took off the rest of the restraints that had been left on Izaya. Izaya lay on the bed, panting.

Shizuo sat down and took out a cigarette, having a smoke. 

“Plan successful,” Izaya said. 

Shizuo looked at him, not quite understanding what he meant as Izaya did his best to get out of bed, limping to grab one of his phones. “I did have a job to do, but I guess I'll have to tell them It will take longer than expected, since I won't be moving properly for a few days,” he said. 

“You're lucky you can move at all right after what we just did,” said Shizuo. Izaya clicked call on one of his contacts, placing the phone to his ear as Shizuo sat there, enjoying his cigarette.


End file.
